Drabbles
by superfelix
Summary: A collection of drabble prompts I wrote for the ci fans unite, goreneames communities, tvrealm, tvholics and tv universe of the LJ.
1. red

**Title: **That tiny red top

**Prompt:** red

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 116

* * *

From my desk I was peeking into the small room - the room with the two cells of the Major Case. I could see her – arching her back.

Shame on me! How could I call her stimuli? But in that tiny red top – even under that black jacket – flawless.

It was the right time - she made our arranged sign. I walked over – stand in the door case and looked down on her.

"I need him in interrogation." Turning nearly on my heels to leave.

"I'm not done booking him." She was starring with big eyes.

"I don't care, I need him in interrogation. Now!" I yelled.

"Hey! Lay off," Talbott said, he swallowed the lure!


	2. rainstorm

**Title: **Shielding

**Prompt: **rainstorm

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 104

* * *

Alex is on the edge of awaken and sleeping. She snuggled under a thin sheet, feels the cool breeze and smells the fresh air of the raging rainstorm. She loved to be in warm when the world goes down outside.

A knock or more a scraping at her door startles her. With the white linen around her petite body, Alex shuffles to the entrance.

Bobby is outside, totally soaked and with tears in his eyes.

"She is dead," he whispers, and sinks to the ground overwhelmed by grieve.

Alex steps outside and enwraps Bobby with her body, shields him from more wetness and pain.


	3. quench

**Title: **caught in the subway

**Prompt: **quench

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 102

* * *

What a hot day and inside the subway...horrible. I'm squeezed in the corner of the full wagon. My heavy bag constricts in my shoulder and the sweat runs down my naked back along the spine.

Next station, more people, more scramble. The guy behind me gets even closer. I can smell him...mhm, delicious, feel his body heat on my bare skin...please, cocoon me and satisfy all my needs.

Next station, right station. I can leave the underground. I turn around and look into a familiar face soaked with sweat.

"M...morning, Bobby," I stammer surprised, and refuse to tolerate all my improper longings.

**A/N:** That happened to me after work...okay not to 100% but I wore a new shirt with very deep neck line in the back. The guy behind be came closer and close and I could feel his heat. What a pity it was not Bobby.


	4. kitchen and gloves

**Name of the story: **Apple Butt

**Word Prompt: **13. Kitchen, 21. Gloves

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **123

**Raiting and warnings: **T

**A/N: **I saw ER – Archie and Claudia are a sweet couple. I must do that little drabble, to get that picture out of my head.

* * *

I lolled in his big armchair, felt: hot, relaxed, sensual, just satisfied and sooo goood. I peered over; saw him fiddling around between sink and kitchen cabinet. I can't believe that he had so much power in his bones, after we had celebrated the horizontal Tango over two hours. I'm so knocked out, so squishy, I almost felt asleep, but my eyes snapped open again, the picture is too good to be true…

…Robert Goren in his kitchen, only wearing a tiny…very tiny apron and yellow rubber gloves…

…I wanted him, again and again and that housewife-ensemble mixed with nudeness – his little apple ass is so juicy, I wanted to bite it once again – turned me on in new and never known dimensions.


	5. trust

**Title: **cold...really cold

**Prompt: **trust

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Post Lady's Man

* * *

"C'mon Eames, get undress, it's getting frosty," Bobby says with chattering teeth.

"You said it will be fun!" Alex peels out of her bathrobe.

"Yes, it will, trust me."

"It's fucking cold. That was a nutty idea," Alex yells, and reaches for her cuddly parker but there Bobby clasps her wrist.

"Now we are here, stood up at five and have the whole beach by oneself."

"Of course, it's March."

"You and me will do it, Eames...ice-swimming." Bobby lifts Alex and throws her over his shoulder. Screaming he runs over the beach and hurls into the floods of the Atlantic.


	6. 250word character sketch

**Title: **Touch

**Prompt: **_250-word character sketch_

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 250 (exactly, I can't believe it)

**A/N:** Why doesn't Bobby touch Alex? In eight years ten times? I heard of a theory: when they would, they couldn't stop.

* * *

Touch: arms, shoulders, hands and back.

Why it's so easy to be close to Bishop, Lynn?

Because I don't feel anything when we are together? That sounds rude, but she is just my...my partner.

And what is Alex for me? In my head: Alex not Eames...always Alex...but when I open my mouth: Eames slips out before I can swap it with...mmmh...Alex, a dream of sweet and creamy.

She is my partner! But I touched Lynn the last month equally often like Alex the whole last year. And when I do it...thunderbolt. It started at my fingers, prickled over the palms, along my arms, to my heart and belly...and groin.

The last time was different. Alex stopped the SUV at the gutter, so hard I flew in the seatbelt. She jumped out of the car, supported at the gravity smeared wall and regorged her sparse breakfast.

I followed her worried, held her hair, stroked her belly...with life inside. With reddened eyes she admitted her pregnancy.

Yesterday, she lulled in her chair, bare feet hands on her swollen tummy. Her eyes excited. 'Dou you wanna feel him, Bobby? He kicked me,' she laughed.

When I would give in, touch her...finally. My hands would move self-determined: over her body, under her clothes. I would stroke her, everywhere. I would make love with her, instantly. On our desks: gently, passionate, liberating...under the eyes of everybody: captain, colleagues, clerk.

It's so hard not to touch her, but even harder to do it and keep quiet.


	7. lick, natural, relentless, attraction

**Title: **Keys

**Prompt: **#8: lick, #9: natural, #10: relentless, #11: attraction

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames**/**Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 101, 105, 100

**A/N:** Betrayed…I did 3 x 100 and used the last four prompts.

* * *

**Bobby POV**

Called just because of a 'good friend' of the captain? It was damned late but Eames and I were still in the bullpen, doing paperwork.

I had been just a few days back at work and we hadn't talked much during these time.

"A missing husband case? You need both of us on this?"

Her words hurt so much, but I deserved not better.

We entered Ross's office; Kathy Jarrows was still inside – red tight dress – right, a friend.

Alex was so relentless. While the presentation I tried to catch her eyes a few times, but she was so far away.

**Alex POV**

I left the captain's office, without looking back. On our desks I noted that Goren hadn't followed. Good, he read my body language and would give me the space I need. And I still need a few days to cool down.

Feeling for my pocket, touched the cold metal. I moved from Rockaway – finally. His side of the desks affected on me. It was like an invisible attraction.

I went around, took a Post It and wrote down my new address. On it, I laid the spare keys to my new home. Bobby had had one pair since our first year together. It felt right...natural.

**TOGETHER**

Alex took her jacket and wrapped inside. She walked to the elevators and wanted to leave. As the door opened, she nearly ran into Bobby.

Step left, step right, step left.

They stayed and then changed their position. Bobby licked nervous his lips.

"I was by the technicians. We will have the GPS stuff, tomorrow morning."

Alex nodded and entered the lift. "Bye."

"Good night," Bobby replied to the closing door, and walked to his desk. His eyes fell on the pink sticky note. As he realized they grew bigger and Bobby flipped around. But Alex was really gone away.


	8. touch

**Title:** My asexual partner  
**Prompt:** Touch  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 196  
**Summery:** Bobby is too late and discovered Alex in a for him complete new situation.  
**A/N 1:** With thinking about Bobby's reaction in Unrequited to Alex's NOT staying home and knitting.  
**A/N 2:** With beta help of Hannah.

* * *

Bobby was running late – 30 minutes. But he couldn't just hang up the receiver before…before Frances had been pacified and her chaotic world had been stabilized a little.

Turning around the corner – Bobby stopped abruptly. In front of him, a familiar white car came to a halt…Eames' Honda.

The passenger's door flew open, but before the attractive man left to head to the next subway station, he leaned toward Eames, laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her long and passionately.

**~:::~**

Only when the morning coffee cup popped up into Bobby's field of vision, he lifted his eyes from his paperwork for a second and welcomed his partner with a murmur. "M…morning."

"Good morning, Bobby," Alex replied in a good spirits, but instantly noted that something was wrong.

"What?"

"I…I saw you with…with?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in a frown.

"In your car."

"Ah, Steve…I told you about him." Alex smiled.

"I know, but…" Bobby's eyes wandered from Alex's face down her petite body and back to her eyes. "…I didn't need to see it." He shook his head. "Eames, my asexual partner."

"Right, it's like imagining your siblings having sex," she snickers. "Urg."


	9. regrets

Dedicated to my both friends Susan and Basric. There will be better times again.

**Title:** Rain on the roof  
**Prompt:** Regrets  
**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 251  
**Summery:** Alex felt asleep on Bobby's shoulder.  
**A/N 1:** I discussed this situation with citjara the last days. Would it be embarrassing to fall asleep on the shoulder of a stranger? YES! But to fall asleep at the right shoulder…mhm!  
**A/N 2:** With beta help of gorengal.

* * *

Slowly she awoke from soothing dreams – warm and soft skin, familiar and masculine scent. Slightly she parted her lips and kissed his delicious pulse point – a soft moan in response.

Her eyes snapped open. She realized she must have fallen asleep during their rainy drive home from Upstate – now snuggling against his strong shoulder.

"We're here – Beach Crest." She heard his voice through the pattering raindrops on the roof.

She sat up, slipped away – put a little space between their heated bodies and grabbed for the door handle.

"S…should I…uh walk you to the door?"

She stopped in her movements. Lifting her head, she looked into his dark, puppy eyes – fixed his full and soft lips.

"I mean…"

"I understand, but…but wouldn't we regret?"

"Regret?"

"Regret, after! Throwing away our friendship, our partnership for a few blissful minutes."

"Minutes?"

"Hours," she gave in. "I need this friendship. I need 'US'."

"Maybe we can expand us and have both?"

"Both?"

"Our partnership and…" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Maybe." She inhaled deeply and lowered her voice. "But would you risk it?"

"Yes," he confessed honestly, instantly.

She nodded and got out of the car, waiting for him to follow her inside.

-x-

"Tomorrow morning, you'll be here, right? I won't wake alone?" She nuzzled her flushed and satisfied body against his – eavesdropped in the silence after.

"I will." He gently stroked her warm skin and laid his arms around her frame. "You know where I live. I can't escape…I won't escape."


	10. Back to Normal

**Episode: ** Episode 1x10: Stranger in a Strange Land for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary: ** Write a fic about a character finding himself in another fandom.

**Fic Title:** Back to Normal  
**Fandoms:** Criminal Intent/The Good Wife  
**Wordcount:** 215  
**Warning/Spoilers:** Rating: K+ Pre S10 of CI

"Detective Eames?"

I nodded and got up from the comfortable armchair and shook a strong but smooth hand.

"I'm Alicia Florrick, how can I help you?"

"Eh'hem…?" I stopped. I thought I knew what I wanted to say. I didn't expect to get tongue-tied at expressing my thoughts. In my head they were crystal clear. I was in Chicago to attend the baptism of one of the many children of my late husband's siblings, but I interrupted my vacation to take the chance to talk to a lawyer, checking re-position chances.

"Let's go in my office." The woman in the red designer suit noted that I needed a few more moments. While we walked along dignified halls, passing modern offices behind glass walls, I could collect my thoughts.

My brother-in-law got me this appointment at Lockhart/Gardner, his workplace, because I didn't want to test the water in New York City. The NYPD was too well-connected, had its ear everywhere and I had had enough problems after rejecting the promotion to the MCS captain last November.

We reached Mrs. Florrick's office and my fingertips pushed slightly against the postcard I kept in my pocket.

Bobby wanted to return from his months-long European trip, renew our partnership, and I needed him more than ever at my side.


	11. First Kiss

**Episode: **1x15: Through Their Eyes for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary: **Rewrite a scene from a show from a specific character's P.O.V.

**Title:** First Kiss 2.0  
**Fandom:** Law&Order: Criminal Intent  
**Scene that's being rewritten:** The final scene of the show. [10 x 08 To the Boy in the blue Knit Cap]  
**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren  
**Rating:** T  
**Wordcount:** 293  
**A/N 1:** Extension of my 100 drabble: First Kiss  
**A/N 2:** With beta help of **gorengal**.

The Sunday sun blinded me for a second as I left Dr. Gyson's office. I'm relieved that she'd agreed to continue the sessions. I…I couldn't play the whole shrink game again with being kind, yelling, lying, accepting rules and trust. It was hard for the first time and I hope the doctor can help me with the anger.

There was Eames, beside our black SUV. She smiled up at me. How could I not smile back and welcome her?

"Alex?"

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Good."

"Good." Even more smiles. What's going on?

A call had come in. A DOA at a bank on West 44th Street and the Feds were on the way. I hoped that was not the only reason why she waited for me.

"I thought WE might want to…"

"…get there first." We finished together, and my heart beat like hell. Eames slipped into the passenger's seat, passing me another encouraging gaze. Click, at a single blow everything was so clear. I walked around the car, hitting the engine hood to confirm the change.

Alex was waiting for me so I got on my usual spot.

"Let's go!" I said between all the smiles, gazes and my crazy running thoughts. Alex started the engine and we drove in a languorous silence down the street. The first red light let me take another look at Alex. Why did I need so badly to rest my eyes on her familiar face? It felt like looking at her for the first time.

Carefully I reached for her chin, brushed her cheek with my thumb. I pulled her face closer and laid my lips gently on hers.

"Let the FEDS take the DOA. It's a beautiful Sunday," I whispered against her lips.


	12. SONGfession

**Episode 2x10:** Improbable Improbabilities for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary: **Create a totally improbably situation.

Inspired by two amazing and funny clips of Kathryn Erbe and Vincent D'Onofrio on set of the S10 filming.

Plus we were allowed to write porn! If you know me, I can't skip such a chance but the own imagination is always the best…

**Fic Title:** SONG-fession

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Wordcount:** 248

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** With beta help of gorengal.

* * *

"That's not fair," Bobby Goren growled, and stomped out of the interrogation room. Alex Eames cleared her throat and followed her partner.

"C'mom…," she tried to explain, but paused at the blue door with the tiny window. The uniformed officer needed a few instructions on what to do with their suspect, now arrested perp. Alex also needed to call the ADA - Case Closed!..._but 15 minutes of the episode still left?_

As Alex passed the door of the observation room, Captain Hannah left the dark room with the huge one way mirrors. "Very impressive, Detective," Joe said, and nodded approvingly. "Wow, and what an impressing singing voice," he hummed behind Alex's back and picked up the melody of the confession.

"I…I won't do it again," Alex whispered, apologetic, as she reached their desks. She gave Bobby a small smile and bent over his shoulder, gently touching his crabby lips, not aware of the crowded bullpen and the strange glances of the detectives. "But it was obvious that Meyer did it. I figured it out yesterday as we visited him for the second time. I couldn't hold back."

"But, but Eames!" Bobby whined. "I'm always singing the ARIA."

Alex nodded.

"I'm your partner." Bobby got slowly up on his feet.

"I know."

"The man in your life." He lifted Alex on his hips and placed her on his desk.

"Yes," she agreed.

"I should sing duets with you," and started to undress her.

"God," Alex gasped.

_10 minutes left._


	13. Transformation?

**Episode ****2x17**: Happy Halloween  
**Ep Summary: **Make a halloween inspired TV fic or graphic.

**Title:** Transformation?

**Character:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Wordcount:** 321

**Warning/Spoilers:** T

**A/N 1:** Alex POV

**A/N 2:** With beta help of gorengal.

* * *

This guy was just too crazy. I needed a little break and left the interrogation room.

"You're mine," he hissed as I closed the door, and the Captain tried his luck. My throat hurt from the bite but I didn't want to go home before we got a confession. I slipped into the dimmed observation room and stepped toward Goren behind the one way mirror. In silence we watched Ross using all his tricks with Chernowitz. The suspect was even taller than my partner but very slim. I could feel every bone as he'd caught me in his embrace and had dug his sharpened teeth into my neck. Wearing only black to his pale skin, the unwashed hair and with the black eye he really looked like death.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby tried to ask. But it was hard to get through to me. Chernowitz's cold blue eyes fixed me and didn't let me escape although in fact he couldn't see me through the window. In the end Bobby's warm fingertips at the back of my hand broke me away from this impenetrable gaze. I looked up and saw sorrow in the warm brown eyes of my partner. He was again so close and I felt safe. Bobby was the one who had freed me out of the grip of Chernowitz. It had been his strong chest I could lean again and taking a liberating breath. My nostrils quivered. I smelled once again Bobby's masculine scent. It was more overwhelming than ever before. How would it be to bury my nose in the soft crook of his neck? Would I fade into his unique odor?

There was still my blood on his shirt…blood…blood…red…life. It pulsated through Bobby's vessels and veins. Under his collar, his pulse, red swollen lips. Each of my senses was sharp as a knife. I was so thirsty, thirsty for him…

…God these pain killers were amazing.


	14. No turning back

**Episode:** Episode 2x01 - The Big Bang for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary:**4 drabbels with the beta help of Suzanne and Sandi.

**Fandom:** CI  
**Pairing**: Bobby and Alex  
**Inspiration:** No Turning Back - Sarah Blasko  
**Rating:**R

**Title:**No turning back

* * *

His hand between my shoulder blades, my hand on his shoulder, our other hands clasped. We swayed together to the music, both lost in our own thoughts. I lifted my face off his chest, looked up and saw his relaxed face with half-closed eyes. Lower, the distinctive crook of his neck, warm skin smelling only like him.

I couldn't hold back, couldn't stop and was magically attracted. I got on my toes, moistened my lips, gently brushed against his pulse, which quickened. A shiver followed by a languorous sigh.

Wrong or right, we were at B&C Dance Center working, but it felt so good.


	15. Manhattanhenge

**Episode:** Episode 2x01 - The Big Bang for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary:**4 drabbels.

**Fandom:** CI  
**Pairing:** Bobby and Alex  
**Inspiration:** We Are Golden - Mika  
**Rating:**K+

**Title:**Manhattanhenge

* * *

It was the morning of January 8th, Goren and Eames had been sitting in their SUV for a nightclub stake-out all night long. Alex snuggled under a blanket, nipping warm tea now and then. Bobby was sunken in the passenger's seat, wearing his thickest coat and a knit hat.

"I think she won't come anymore. Let's go."

"All right," Alex answered with a yawn, and started the engine. As they filtered in the NYC traffic, golden light flooded through the street canyons and over the two detectives. The sun arose.

"Beautiful."

"Wow, Manhattanhenge," Bobby gasped. "I've read about it, but never saw it."


	16. A gold slice of a tree

**Episode:** Episode 2x01 - The Big Bang for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary:**4 drabbels.

**Fandom:** CI  
**Pairing:** Bobby and Alex  
**Inspiration:** "You are going to have everything that you are dreaming of."  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:**321

**Title:**A gold slice of a tree

* * *

"Bobby, oh Bobby…" Alex shouted surprised. She opened her front door even more and pulled her former partner into her warm and cozy home, but stood back from him in the next moment. "You're back!" she touched her throat slightly, divulging her excitement.

Bobby smiled softly. Meeting Alex Eames again showed him that he was really back home, back home from his year in Europe. He hadn't called her to notify her of his visit but to see her bright eyes and so pleased made him more than happy.

"I have a small present for you," he said, and fetched a black box out of his coat pocket.

"Oh," Alex responded insecure. She didn't know if she should take the gift. Bobby opened the case and brought out a necklace with a yellow gold pendant looking like a slice of a tree. Alex inhaled audible. Now she was sure she wanted the gift but her good manners told her to refuse.

"Beautiful," she whispered. "But I can't…"

"Please Eames, you would treat me." Bobby wrestled the jewel from the dark velvet underlay. He laid the ornament onto his palm.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off the small shimmering piece in his big hand. She touched the gold, she touched him gently and then their eyes locked.

"I…I found it at a little craft market in Krakow," Bobby said after seconds which passed like hours, "and thought of you."

"Will you help me put it on?"

He nodded and stepped behind his friend. Alex moved her hair to one side. However, Bobby gently touched her slender neck and languorous shivers ran down her spine. After he closed the clasp, he turned her around and beheld his work. The gold slice of a tree completed Alex's small cross. "Perfect." There was only the matching ring which burned inside his pocket, but it wasn't the right time to give it to her, not yet...


	17. Two times water and vapor

**Episode:** Episode 2x01 - The Big Bang for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary:**4 drabbels.

**Fandom:** CI  
**Pairing:** Bobby and Alex  
**Inspiration:** Haze  
**Rating:** R to M  
**Word Count:**407

**Title:** Two times water and vapor

* * *

**Part****I**

Alex Eames knew she was late, but starting work after a sweaty workout without taking a shower was also not comfortable. In addition it was the last day where men and women shared one shower room at Major Case Squad. The constructions should be done this afternoon and the male officers and detectives could move back to their rooms. Alex had had a wash a few times out of the female shower times and had never met anyone else. Today she trained alone again in the gym. She was safe.

Alex rinsed her shampooed hair. The soft foam ran down her spine to her butt and water vapor filled the small tilted room as a soft breeze hit her exposed skin. Her neck prickled and her hair stood on end. Alex heard a gasp and 'Oh, my…Eames?' whisper.

"Goren?" she asked, and turned off the water. "I…I'm done." Alex wrapped quickly in her big towel and peeked around the corner into the locker room. Her partner leaned against the entrance door – eyes lowered, wearing only a blue NYPD towel around his hips.

"I thought I was alone in the gym," Alex said, rubbing her wet hair, looking everywhere but Bobby's direction.

"Y…you were. I jogged to work."

"Oh! All right." Alex stepped to her locker, fighting with the padlock. "See you at our desks in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the coffee," Bobby answered, and Alex heard the swoosh of the shower starting.

**Part****II**

Alex's foot hit the water surface and dipped into the blanket of foam. A languorous moan escaped her throat as more and more of her tiny body sank into the hot water, vapor curled her bangs. She leaned back in the oversized tub and enjoyed the feeling of his strong body behind her.

Butterflies in her tummy and heat between her legs, Alex heard a gasp and 'Oh, my…Eames!' whisper.

"Bobby," she moaned, and turned around. "I…I'm not done with you." Alex wrapped her arms and legs around her husband. He had closed his eyes, only feeling with his fingers her firm curves.

"I thought I could have a bath alone."

"D…don't pay attention to me," Alex replied, rubbing her knee over Bobby's dick.

"Uh! All right."

Alex pressed her breasts even closer Bobby's chest, running her fingers through his wet curls. "See you after my orgasm."

"Yeah, I'll give you everything you need," Bobby answered, and turned them both around. Alex closed her eyes and heard the swash of the brewing waves.


	18. Partner Pas de Deux

**Episode:** Episode 2x15 -Team Television Show for the **tvrealm** landcomm.  
**Ep Summary:**Create a graphic or write a fic based on the prompt DANCING.

**Title:** Partner Pas de Deux  
**Flavor:** Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** Alexandra Eames + Robert Goren  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 203  
**A/N 1:** With references to the episodes Jones, Legion, Unrequited, Pas de Deux and Prisoner.  
**A/N 2:** With beta help of **gorengal**.

* * *

When Bobby started to sway his hips to the ¾ measure, the gleam in Alex's eyes brightened. With a smile on her lips she remembered all the times he danced - in front of her with the sad eyed B-girl, around her during the first case after her maternity leave or behind her in the music studio of Jojo Rios. Her partner was a great dancer. Okay, maybe not in the moment as they found Jenny Hendry but he did a good job with Margie Timmons.

But the partners had never danced together. They never held each other's hands, bodies nestled close against each other. This would be the first time. Alex took Bobby's open and inviting hand and in the next moment she was pressed against him, her blushed cheek at his chest. Alex could feel how Bobby's knee moved between her hot thighs. He whispered, "One, two, three, four five, six," counting the beat and then they waltzed through the old-fashioned dusty ballroom. Alex didn't care that they didn't have the right posture, or that her arms started to hurt because of their body differences. It was too wonderful to glide in Bobby's embrace over the worn-out parquet, following his moves.


	19. Walk of Thoughts

******Episode:** Episode 3 x 20 - Writing Images, Iconing Words for the tvrealm landcomm.**  
****Ep Summary:** Complete a 10in10 icon challenge OR use an image to write a 500 word fic.

**Title:** Walk of Thoughts

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames + Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 518

**A/N 1:** Post Lady's Man. Alex needs to clear her mind after the arresting of Mulrooney.

**A/N 2:** With beta help of **gorengal.**

* * *

Alex Eames needed to be alone. After she clicked her partner's handcuffs around Kevin Mulrooney's wrists, she almost fled out of Major Case. No one should see the horror in her face, the terror in her eyes. During the darkest time in her life she had let this man so close, so damn close. Ten years later the same man had become a murderer to destroy her life.

Alex wanted to think about everything and also wanted to clear her mind. Nothing helped better than walking. Half the night she strolled through the never-sleeping streets of Manhattan. The noises and flashing lights were good to cover her racing thoughts. But to warm up again, Alex entered the subway. Amongst the clackering, chattering, and squeaking of the silver underground train, she rested and her stiff, tired limbs recovered.

Beach, Alex wanted to go to the beach and see the sun rise over the never-ending ocean. Brighton Beach and Coney Island were closer, but she didn't want to be around the touristy boardwalks and amusement park. She just wanted sand and surf. Alex decided to visit Rockaway Beach, her old neighborhood. She could walk forever, her only company the breaking waves and seagulls.

Alex left the MTA at Rockaway Park and headed east into the morning over endless beach.

Hot tears moistened her cold cheeks as the sun slowly climbed over the horizon, dipping the sea in a gold carpet. But Alex moved on, the icy wind catching her loosened strands. A few early joggers passed her way but no one noticed her silent sobs. One subway station passed into another. Alex had given up counting the endless wooden breakwater walls or the concreted beach entries she left behind.

One sandpiper grabbed Alex's attention and she tried to follow the little bird with her eyes. As it was only a little dark dot on creamy sand, she noted another person. No one had passed or had gotten ahead of her during the last mile. Alex checked her watch - time for work, but she knew Bobby would cover her. She felt drained and frostbitten but she wanted to move on. The fresh air deafened so good. The dark figure got bigger and she could see that he put up two deck chairs. Who would take a sunbath at 40 °F? But to sit down and close her eyes was very alluring.

After the man unfolded a big blanket, he turned in her direction and walked closer. A familiar limping, the long winter coat...

"Bobby..." Alex gasped.

No words as they finally met. He saw everything in her face and she would ask later how he found her. Now it only was important that he was with her, that he held her, that she could cry again, snuggling into the warm embrace of a friend.

Holding hands, Bobby guided Alex the last steps to the chairs, spreading the blanket over them. Together they sat in silence, looking over the ocean, their fingers still folded.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked as he passed her a mug with steaming coffee.

"I don't know," Alex replied honestly.


	20. What If?

**Title:** What If...?  
**Timeline:** Bobby Goren after 'Do you love her?' asked by Dr. Paula Gyson. – 10 x 05 Trophy Wine  
**Flavor:** Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** Bobby Goren + Dr. Paula Gyson  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 170  
**A/N:** With beta help of Sandi.

"Do you love her?" Dr. Gyson asked the Detective after he talked about his partner and how much he respected her.

Bobby fell silent, his eyes wide open. He was always good in responding to direct questions and attacks but this took him off guard. He needed to lean back.

"That wasn't a trick question, Detective. You're safe."

"I...I admire her. She has my respect."

"I know, you said this," Paula answered, and leaned closer. "Do you love Alexandra?"

"Alex," Bobby corrected her.

"Do you love Alex?"

"The last thing she would need is for me to hit on her," Bobby whispered.

"I didn't ask you what SHE needs."

"Yeah..." Bobby collected his thoughts. "I, I talked myself into that she is like a sister to me."

"But?"

"I have romantic feelings for her," Bobby confessed, cradling his face into his hands.

"What do you fear?"

"I need our working friendship and partnership. I can't..."

"Yes."

"What if I destroy everything? I would fall apart."

"No."

"I feel so lonely."


	21. Why is there a paranormal investigation

**Episode:** Episode 4x10 – Comment Fic for the **tvrealm** landcomm.

**Prompt:** Why is there a paranormal investigation team in our house?

**Characters:** Alex Eames & Bobby Goren/Olivia Dunham & Lincoln Lee

**Flavor:** L&O:CI/Fringe

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 222

**A/N:** With beta help of Sandi.

* * *

"Mhm, you feel so good," Bobby purred, and opened his eyes. Having Alex on top of him will never get boring. They shared a smile and Alex lowered her head for more sensual kisses.

A squeaking of a door interrupted the love act. Alex and Bobby turned their heads and saw two attractive people in dark blue business suits - FBI.

"Detectives Goren and Eames?" the blonde woman asked, and both nodded.

"Agents Dunham and Lee, Fringe Division. We're sorry, but you're not allowed to have an intimate relationship. The fandom universe would implode," Lincoln said, shifting his glasses a little higher.

"Oh no, everything is all right," Alex answered and wrapped a sheet around her heated body. She reached for a thick contract letter and passed it to Olivia. "We wrapped one year ago and are now off line."

"Ah." Olivia checked the papers and Lincoln browsed through his smart phone.

"Yes, and when one of us is on air again with the franchise we will say that we're in some new relationship," Bobby added.

"I decided on a fire-fighter," Alex supplemented.

"Dear, then our information is old. We're sorry."

"No problem."

"Go on, we won't bother you any longer." Lincoln nodded slightly and both Agents left the bedroom.

Alex and Bobby shrugged and resumed their lovemaking where they left off.


	22. Quote

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** Alex Eames + Bobby Goren

**Prompt: **Quote: _'I've spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but do you know what? I am good.' _- Martha Jones, Doctor Who  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 223  
**A/N1:** Post Purgatory  
**A/N2:** With beta help of my friend gorengal.

* * *

Alex Eames wiped away the single tear drop on her cheek and pressed the SEND button of her cell phone before entering the subway. _'I've spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but do you know what? I am good,'_ digitized and was transferred to her partner's phone. Partner or ex-partner, who knew? Maybe tomorrow would be brighter again, but for now she was pissed and disappointed. At least Alex took off the rest of the week. A few days cooling off should help.

oOo

Bobby Goren sank against the elevator walls while the doors closed. He rubbed his eyes and switched off his cell. Finding the dead rat in his desk had been a shock at first, but now it felt more like a puzzle to solve. But this message from Eames made him unspeakably sad.

She was never number two for him, or his water carrier. She was an important part of their successful partnership, and she completed him.

But deep down Bobby agreed. He had been a horrible partner, especially during this last case. Eames had covered his ass several times. A simple sorry wasn't enough, but Bobby doubted getting away with a few Margaritas either.

On the way to his car he had an idea. Bobby switched on his phone again. Hopefully Alex would agree.


End file.
